Alliance Bingo Battle 23
.png |start jst=12:00 March 23 2018 |end jst=22:59 March 28 2018 | Deus Ex Machina |Rank Reward | Bunny Cozily |Amalgamation | Bunny Costume |Rank Reward | Cozily |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Palella |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (LR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (UR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (SR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden ® |Ring Exchange | Slime Queen |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden Shard | Ring Exchange | Uitan |Alliance Battle Point Booster +60%/150% | Kotka |Alliance Battle Point Booster +20%/50% }} :The 23rd Alliance Bingo Battle was held during the Labs Are Meant for Exploding event. Combine the strength of the members of your Alliance, remove panels, and aim for Bingo! ■LR EX MACHINA has been added to the individual ranking rewards!! DEUS EX MACHINA can be obtained from the following: * Individual Ranking Reward: Rank 1ー500 * Individual Point Reward: 40,000 Points LR EX MACHINA Armageddon Lv.10 (Max) • Deal 500% DMG to all enemies/ Unable to move 3 turns / 30% chance Activations: 3 【Autoskill】 • All enemies' ATK • DEF 30% down after every attack / 100% chance Activations: 2 ■LR SELLANA and LR ARAVA have been added to the Exchange Lineup!! The Ring Exchange Lineup has been updated! LR SELLANA Cold Seduction Lv.10 (Max) • Deal 800% DMG to a single enemy with a simultaneous attack by all allies / 25% chance Activations: 1 【Autoskill】 • Skill nullification of any enemy skills / 60% chance Activations: 3 LR ARAVA Time Spiral Lv.10 (Max) • All allies' ATK 550% • DEF 100% up / 30% chance Activations: 1 【Autoskill】 • When the unit's soldiers fall below a certain amount, all allies recover 100% / 30% chance Activations: 3 ■The number of Rings obtained as Individual Ranking Rewards has been increased! Get high in rankings and obtain up to 2,700 Rings! Please refer to the Ranking Rewards Page for more details. ■Ringｘ2 Bonus Campaign!! During the campaign, bonuses received after every round will be increased ｘ2! * MVP Bonus A bonus that can be received by the Alliance member with the highest number of victories. * Defender Bonus A bonus that can be received if an attack has successfully been defended at least two times. ■Double Point Days! 8:00 on March 25th to 22:59 on March 25th (JST) 8:00 on March 28th to 22:59 on March 28th (JST) During this period, the number of points that can be earned from each battle will be doubled! Getting Bingo is extremely advantageous in the Alliance Bingo Battle! If you enter FEVER TIME, you'll receive even more Bingo Balls!! ①Defeat the Archwitch at the center panel of the Bingo Sheet! You can obtain Chance Ticket, MAIDEN SHARD card, and other special rewards by defeating the Archwitch! ②Get more points and balls during SUPER FEVER TIME! If you collect Red Fever Stars during FEVER TIME, you will enter SUPER FEVER TIME. During this period, obtained points will increase 3x. Moreover, you can acquire even more Bingo Balls than FEVER TIME! ③Choosing the number of Battle Points has been enabled! The more Battle Points you use, the higher the Attack and Defense of the unit increases. Plus, points earned will also increase. ※When you use a Valkyrie Rod to recover your battle points, you will not lose the excess point(s) after 5 and you will be able to use it for the next battles. ■Participation Requirements * You must be in an Alliance in order to participate. ■Event Schedule The Alliance Bingo Battle will be held according to the following schedule: 【23rd Event Schedule】 March 23rd ー March 28th (JST) 1 08:00 ー 09:00 (JST) ※No Round 1 on Day 1 2 12:00 ー 13:00 (JST) 3 19:00 ー 20:00 (JST) Round 22:00 ー 23:00 (JST) ※The ranking rewards for the 23rd Alliance Bingo Battle will be given out after March 28th (JST) when the calculations have been completed for all six scheduled dates. If GUR COZILY, that can be obtained as an Alliance Bingo Battle reward, is amalgamated with the COSTUME material card, that can be obtained as an individual ranking reward within 2000 rank, it will become GUR COZILY. ※GUR COZILY posses two skills. ※Amalgamation will increase the effectiveness of the first skill and add a second skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. GUR COZILY ☆Adorable Bunny Lv.10 (Max) • Unleash all allies' skills / 20% chance Activations: 2 【Autoskill】 • All allies' ATK 100% up from the first turn / 100% chance Activations: 1 ※Caution * You can only participate in Alliance Bingo Battle during the scheduled dates and times listed above. * Please note that Rings received from the 23rd Alliance Bingo Battle will expire after 23:59 on April 6th (JST). Please refer to the Help section for more information about the Alliance Bingo Battle. Ring Exchange To exchange Rings for prizes, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Local ABB Times